


Календарь

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Каково это, когда быт пожирает сказку влюбленности?





	Календарь

Той ночью все решилось. 

Мы были словно призраки в безграничной синеве неба. Мы терялись в ней, таяли, исчезали или же просто сливались с её глубиной. И не было ничего странного. Вокруг нас было множество прекрасных красок дня, которые искрились в синеватом свете. Все было настолько ярким и необычно чарующим, что невозможно было передать словами это состояние одновременного покоя и радости.

Это было лето. 

Жаркое, душное лето, единственным спасением от которого была ночь. Она приносила долгожданную свежесть ветра или росы, неизменно опадающей на травинках лугов, на полянах лесов и перед пыльными, душными кварталами домов и квартир, в которых толпились люди. Все вокруг походили на подопытных крыс, которые дожидаются неизменных опытов, и потому сидят в домах-клетках, но ночь приносила радость, очеловечивала и просто расслабляла своей магией.

Мы не были похожи ни на кого из тех, кто не был свободен при ослепительном свете дня. Мы шли на свежий, искрящийся от чистоты и непорочности воздух, вглубь леса или же на широкие поляны, на которых свобода была главной, основной из всего того, что можно был почувствовать. Но не только её — мимолетное счастье, тихая радость, неземная печаль или же просто светлая грусть всё это было там, и многое другое, но мне довелось испытать лишь это в те яркие дни.

Мы сошлись однажды на такой поляне. Просто встретились, просто отдохнули в тишине, не мешая друг другу, просто пошли домой вместе. Всё было просто. Простое любопытство — а как это — целоваться? И нас совсем не заботило то, что мы одного пола — да и какая к черту разница, если нам это интересно? Это так было легко — пойти на поводу у интереса исследователя и первооткрывателя. 

И так, дни скрашиваемые его обществом складывались в недели, недели в месяцы, а вскоре я понял, что вместе мы уже больше года, и нам не бывает скучно.

но на смену пестрых дней пришел совсем неожиданно февраль.

 

Февраль.

 

Сказка кончилась. 

Всё получилось неожиданно. Он сбежал от проблем, а я... Я был с самого начала осознания любви уверен, что так всё и кончится, но надеялся на то, что он не станет сбегать так позорно с поля боя, что он скажет все напрямую. Что все будет иначе.

Но все было именно так.

Глупо, потому что у нас не было сил признаться друг другу, как тяжело нам обойдется расставание. Потому что мы предпочитали нести это бремя по одиночке, и не вспоминать о том, что человек далеко не всё может вынести один.

Неожиданно, потому что я не ожидал этого. 

Странно, потому что расставание было так естественно, что казалось, так и должно быть. Это судьба и все предначертано. Этого не избежать, как бы ты не пытался, не изменить, не исправить. И все надежды были бессмысленны, все попытки — тщетны и бесполезны, все слова — равнодушны настолько, что это причиняло нестерпимую боль, как и осознание того, что это бремя мы будем нести поодиночке. 

Не вместе.

Но он сбежал, бросив мне смс: «Мы больше не увидимся. Забудь меня». И я постарался это сделать, превозмогая боль в сердце и душе. Я постарался превозмочь себя, и как бы не было больно, печально, одиноко, тщетно и безрадостно всё вынести и встать с колен, на которые меня опустило отчаяние и идти дальше высоко подняв голову и смотря в вечное небо.

Тяжело.

 

Март.

 

Все великолепие снежной сказки, вдруг стало скатываться, слеживаться как старый потрепанный временем мех. Мир казался таким унылым и безрадостным, и просто уставшим и износившимся. 

Безликим.

Среднее состояние, когда и не то чтобы зима, которая покоряет морозной, жгучей яростью, страстью, необычным светом и чистотой снега, и не весна, когда всему приходит время родиться, а местами где-то выглядывает дряхлая старушка-осень, всё ещё гордясь уже давно почерневшим золотом листьев.

Моё состояние мало чем отличалось от состояния природы — такой же разбитый, уничтоженный и в принципе никчемный. Я бессознательно шатался по узким улочкам нашего города, и просто старался забить сочные воспоминания музыкой наушников, которые порой отказывались затмевать яркие образы, созданные моей памятью. 

Взбунтовалось тело — старые, уже казалось зажитые раны начали снова открываться, а новые начали появляться неожиданно, казалось просто напросто ниоткуда. Не было, и раз — появилась. Я просто не помнил, что когда-то порезался или ударился.

А ещё, ходя по улицам в толпе, или же просто там, где есть люди и их сборища я не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, которая просто напросто не хотела покидать мой мозг:

«Люди, люди, снова люди... Сколько же можно — кругом одни люди. Все такие, что ничем не отличаются друг от друга.»

Но это была не единственная странность. Я не ощущал безысходности — словно все так и должно быть. Не было ни печали ни грусти. 

Таким был март, и я был один.

 

Апрель.

 

За чередой странных дней, у меня начали появляться просветы. Кончилась отчужденность, безразличие и пустота. Впрочем, кончилась она тоже необычно, не так, как, наверное, кончается у других людей. 

Простые походы по улицам начали приносить плоды для моего воспаленного мозга. Я неожиданно открыл в себе такое умение или же проще говоря свойство глаз. Я присматривался к людям, которые шли впереди, которые сидели на лавочках и разговаривали, и видел, просто видел, что иногда между сладко целующейся парочкой нет никакого чувства, словно их ничего не связывает, кроме соединенных рук и губ. Словно нет чарующего и всепоглощающего чувства.

Или же наоборот — между проходящими мимо друг друга людьми этого чувства, опутывающего двоих красной паутинкой из одной-единственной нити, столько, что, казалось бы хватило не на одну пару, которая прошла мимо друг друга и пошла дальше, даже не обратив внимания на того, кто был рядом, а на сотни пар. 

Это, верно, все мои глаза, которые никак не хотят видеть то же, что и остальные.

Вокруг звучали сотни телефонов и звонки и разговоры, буквально заполняли пустоту, окружающую людей. «Оказывается, даже люди боятся одиночества» — с неожиданной симпатией приметил я, и в эту секунду в моём собственном кармане зазвонил телефон.

 

— Алло! — Произнес я с удивлением. Просто не было таких людей, которые могли бы мне позвонить в такой час.

— Аки! Солнышко! Привет, ты как? — Раздался сочный голос моей старой знакомой, которая долгое время жила в Японии и неожиданно когда-то уехала вместе с родителями в Америку. Правда не переставала мне звонить, и делиться новостями. Вот только звонила она не то чтобы редко — просто тогда, когда были деньги, и постоянно жаловалась на то, что у неё оных нехватка.

— Нормально, а ты? — По всем правилам вежливости поинтересовался я. 

Вот тут то и оказалась, что Юми собралась вернуться обратно в Японию. Не то чтобы на долго, а в принципе так, чтобы освежить свои воспоминания. И что состоится это при лучшем раскладе через месяц. При худшем — через два, но все равно состоится.

Ну, как-то так и закончился апрель.

 

 

Май.

 

Разгорающееся любопытство не просто жило во мне — оно бесновалось, и я, впервые в жизни начал творить своими руками то, что мог. Я научился готовить, просо так, из интереса, и как оказалось, готовил я неплохо. На второй неделе мая ко мне в гости приехала Юми. Все такая же весела, с широкой и открытой улыбкой на лице, таким же как и прежде несдержанным характером, и все такая же прямолинейная. Всё это волей — неволей заставляло меня позабыть то, что произошло.

Да и когда вспоминать, когда рядом с тобой такой комочек счастья? Даже не комочек, а непоседливый котенок. Но вот, через пять дней, после приезда Юми раздалась трель моего телефона. В этот момент я и Юми шли за покупками и весело обсуждали возможность становления раскопанной ямы — оркестровой при том, что в ней есть оркестр, который настолько мал, чтобы его увидеть, и тем более услышать. В общем говорили ни о чем, когда раздался этот звонок. Если бы я знал заранее — не поднял бы трубку, но в ту секунду я даже не догадывался об этом.

Посмеиваясь от шуток и подколок, я произнес своё традиционное «Алло», и в тот момент я услышал голос человека, который был мне дорог когда-то.

— О, простите, я ошибся номером.

Единственная фраза, повергшая меня вначале в ступор, потом в шок, а после и совсем выведшая меня из состояния равновесия, достигнутого с таким трудом. Я практически ничего не замечал, и шел, опустив глаза в землю, или же смотря в никуда. Все веселье словно куда-то растворилось, и в таком состоянии я не смотря шагнул на дорогу даже не взглянул на светофор.

Сильная рука Юми выдернула меня, надавала по щекам, и заставила придти в себя. Я слушал её упреки в моей беспечности, и обратный путь мы совершили раза в три быстрее, чем туда. Правда, мне пришлось рассказать о причинах моего поведения и поступка с самого начала.

Но веселая и задорная Юми разогнала мою хворь одной рукой, и предложила пока не заморачиваться этим, и не сосредотачиваться на одном человеке.

И в этот момент я заметил, что она похорошела. И то, что она стала не просто другом, а человеком, которому я доверил самую постыдную тайну из своей биографии вот так просто. Всё это вместе дало неожиданный результат, и я начал ухаживать за моей подругой, не то что желая, чтобы она стала моей девушкой, но желая помочь ей во всем, в чем смогу. Пусть всего лишь на месяц, на который она приехала.

Такой был мой странный и неожиданный май.

 

Июнь.

 

Фестиваль фейерверков — это одно из самых выдающихся событий у многих людей. И чаще всего его предпочитают встречать на крыше высотных домов. Там собираются разные парочки, которые или обнимаются, или толпой восхищаются красотой и блеском на небе.

Мы с Юми решили провести этот день вместе, как последний день перед её вылетом обратно, в Америку. Торговые ряды гудели, аттракционы устраиваемые ежегодно на этот праздник, ломились от обилия людей, которые весело и шумно собирались в кучки. Все радовались, хотя пытливый взгляд мог спокойно найти одиночные лица людей, словно потерявшихся в толпе, не успевших с ней слиться. Одиноких и незаметных.

Мы с Юми не держались за руки, и просто радовались последнему дню вместе. Я помнил свой непредсказуемый май и желание стать ближе к Юми, и её объяснение, что мне на самом деле это не нужно. Словно способ сбежать от проблем, и в этом она была права.

— Ты ещё найдешь того, кто будет тебе нужен как он. Я уверена, ведь иначе и быть не может. Верь и ты, иначе ничего не получится. — карие глаза улыбались мне, словно бы поощряя на это желание верить, во что бы то ни стало — верить. — говорила мне Юми, когда мы на поляне ждали фейерверков, и она улыбалась сидя в юката на траве и смотря в далекое небо, усыпанное звездами.

И я поверил.

Искренне и от всей души. Так, чтобы даже у меня не возникло сомнений в правильности этого решения. Чтобы все было правильно. Чтобы всё случилось так, как и должно, ведь на самом деле нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы запрещать себе мечты. 

Это был праздник — такой каким ему и положено быть — ярким, шумным, разнообразно искрящимся, и таким, что хотелось чтобы этот вечер, а после и ночь никогда не заканчивались. Даже если знаешь, что нет ничего вечного, верно? Чужие улыбки и яркое, теплое и почти что светящееся счастье на лицах заставляют меня ощущать их как свои, о чем я и сообщаю Юми.

— Смотри, вот идет парочка — смотри, как они счастливы друг с другом! Наверное, в их семье счастье и легкие препирательства... А вот эти — смотри, как он на неё смотрит! Словно она для него целый мир! — Без устали восхищался ими я, не видя, что Юми кивает, и старается меня вытащить из шумной толпы. Я послушно иду, улыбаясь, и не перестаю трещать не умолкая ни на секунду, хоть для меня это вообще необычно. — Ты же тоже видишь?

Я смотрю на Юми радостными глазами, и та серьезно кивает. 

— Вижу, — она слегка склоняет голову в знак согласия, — а теперь идем.

Я замечаю вдали промелькнувший силуэт, он кажется мне смутно знакомым, но подруга не дает мне ни малейшего шанса повнимательнее разглядеть того, кого же я увидел и тащит к выходу.

Уже дома, радостная о том, что она притащила меня в кратчайшие сроки, и мы распиваем бутылочку вина на двоих и обсуждаем фестиваль, в качестве прощальной вечеринки.

Меня не покидает чувство, словно что-то очень важное должно совсем скоро случиться. И мне становиться печально, что Юми этого уже не увидит, ведь она уедет далеко, и скорее всего на очень долго. Однако расстроиться я не успеваю и засыпаю от усталости.

— Ты только не расклеивайся, Аки! — Кричит Юми, когда её самолет садиться на площадку. 

Июнь кончился как-то празднично, не смотря ни на что. И я совсем не жалею, что встретился с Юми. Она все таки самый лучший на свете антидепрессант, который дарит мечту в виде бонуса.

 

Июль.

 

Настал новый виток моей жизни — июль. 

Я не успел заметить, что в моей жизни появилась не только цель, которую я не успевал заметить и ухватить за хвост и мечта, которую оставила мне подруга детства моего. В ней появилось желание.

Не то что бы я хотел чего-то конкретного. Просто — хотелось чего-то. Мое непослушное и глупое сердце не то чтобы сильно бьется, или выпрыгивает из груди. Нет, что вы. Оно просто теплиться в ожидании чего-то и не хорошего, и не плохого, а просто в ожидании чего-то. Перемен и необычностей. Оно ждет какого-то чуда, какого-то «вдруг» без которого не обходиться ни одна сказка, к которым я в последнее время пристрастился. 

Весы моего равновесия и непостоянного ожидания качнулись, когда я встретил парня. Вроде и самого обычного, но мне он показался необычным, то есть незаурядным, тем человеком, с которым просто не может быть скучно!

Он сидел в сени деревьев и прятался от особенно горячего солнца, которое раскаленными лучами сжигало все открытые участки кожи. Оно было особенно нещадно в этом году, и запах пыли не просто лез в ноздри, он врывался в легкие через все вкусовые рецепторы. Парень наклонял чернявую голову набок, и увлеченно смотрел в книгу. Торчащая челка постоянно мешала, и тот старался сдуть её, чтобы она не перерывала, несомненно, увлекательное чтение. 

Почему же я решил, что он незауряден? По одной простой причине. Когда я сел на скамейку рядом он ел мороженку. Я откинулся, прикрыв глаза и представив, что он делает, но из этого задумчивого состояния меня вывел удивленный вопрос, раздавшийся минут через десять:

— Стоп, а где мороженое?

Я открыл глаза и чуть усмехнувшись, сказал:

— Ты его минут пять назад съел.

У парня чуть расширились глаза, и я заметил, что они цвета стали. Необычно, при таких-то темных волосах. 

Так мы и познакомились.

Это был тот самый долгожданный «вдруг», о котором я мечтал. Правда, не смотря на то, что Изуми был в моем вкусе, я не мог заняться с ним сексом по простой причине: он не был ни геем, ни би.

Июль кончился, заставив поблекнуть насыщенную зелень, но не давая ей желтеть. Но это событие заставляло меня желать следующего дня.

 

Август.

 

Август был богат на разнообразные события, в частности связанные с личной жизнью. Она же — интимная, правда, не состоявшаяся. Но я делал все, чтобы к этому пришло. В первый месяц нашего знакомства я осторожно выспрашивал у Изуми как он относится к гомосексуальным отношениям и геям в частности, и старался не выдавать того, что я к оным причитаюсь. На мое удивление Изуми встал на защиту меня любимого и множества народа, которые хоть раз в жизни пробовали какого это — спать с тем, кто одного пола с тобой.

Это значительно облегчило мою жизнь, особенно после того, как я напоил его алкоголем (да, я подлец, но я влюблен) и бессовестно поцеловал воспользовавшись тем, что большая часть ограничений с и так беззастенчивого Изуми была снята. Тот был мягко говоря не против, правда на следующий день и не вспомнил об этом, и я откровенно говоря пожалел, что не уговорил его на большее.

Эту тему мы не поднимали, однако в один день, уставши подводить не глупого, но абсолютно не понимающего намеков друга, я признался в том, какой я ориентации, на что я не встретил даже недоумения.

— Изуми, я би. — В тот вечер выпалил я, и чуть покрасневши стал ждать реакции. 

Тот кивнул, и снова погрузился в чтение, после чего мне пришлось отнять у него книгу и повторить гениальною фразу. Изуми внимательно посмотрел на меня серыми глазами, и я покраснел ещё больше, не понимая чего я стыжусь — того что я бисексуал, или того, что я решился сказать об этом другу. В любом случае менять что-либо было уже поздно, но заставить себя перестать краснеть я не мог, и эти доводы разума остались лишь в моей голове.

— А ты красив, когда краснеешь. — получил я неожиданный ответ задумчивого Изуми и поймал себя на том, что у меня щеки не только краснеют, но и горят вместе с ушами, лбом, шеей и всем тем, что находится немного ниже шеи.

Изуми резко наклонился и осторожно прикоснулся к щеке губами, и так же неожиданно отпрянул, уставившись в книгу, и сделав вид, что он полностью погружен в чтение. Мне резко стало так легко, что я, осмелев сел рядом и положил голову ему на колени.

Август был богат на разнообразные открытия. В том числе и на сексуальные, как и обещал мне гороскоп.

 

Сентябрь.

 

Природа радовала глаз золотым обличием, которое вскоре слежалось в грязно-желто-черную кучу, постоянно шуршащую под ногами. В моем случае даже это признавалось прекрасным, ведь мы с Изуми вместе бродили по паркам с фотоаппаратом, стремясь запечатлеть полет ведомых ветром листьев.

Они были прекрасны. Мы гонялись за очередным кадром так, словно мы были профессиональными фотографами, и от каждого кадра зависела наша судьба. Но мы были свободны, как ветер, и творимое нами приносило незабываемую радость. 

— Аки! — Я развернулся на любимый голос, и припомнил жаркие поцелую ночью, и то, как этот же голос произносил мое имя, правда с другими интонациями... — Смотри!

В руках Изуми были огромные кленовые листы, которые были ещё не тронуты всепоглощающей чернотой. Правда на листьях мой взгляд задержался ненадолго, и я перевел его на абсолютно счастливого Изуми, в серых глазах которого плескалась такая неподдельная, словно детская радость.

В голову ползли картины того, как я уговаривал его на первый секс, и того, каким он счастливым был, когда я признавался ему в любви. Его взгляд так часто менялся, что я не всегда раньше успевал заметить перемену настроения, но сейчас, было очевидно, что Изуми жаждет того, чтобы я порадовался вместе с ним. В любом случае мне это ничего не стоит, а он будет ещё счастливее от осознания того, что все так, как он того желает.

Нет, даже не так — все поровну.

Прямо как тогда, когда он изгибался в моих руках получая удовольствие и насаживался на член столь же щедро даря его. 

Все поровну. 

Пополам. 

На двоих. 

Все, как безграничное счастье, без которого невозможно выжить в этом мире. Счастье, под названием любовь, дружба, взаимопонимание. И каждый может это назвать так как хочет, но всё равно будут счастливые глаза, которые смотрят с восторгом, будет совместная фотография на полке и вторая щетка в ванной. Будет целый мир состоявшийся в одном человеке. 

Будут кленовые листья, и будет сентябрь.

 

Октябрь и Ноябрь.

 

Уже не первый мороз прихватил землю, и каждый глубокий вдох обжигал горло. Кто-то наслаждался этим состоянием, кто-то его ненавидел, кому-то было просто всё равно. Я причислял себя в категорию первых и зачастил гулять по вечерам. Один.

Нет, мы не ссорились, просто Изуми относился к категории вторых. По этой простой причине, когда я в очередной раз топал по мостовой, я совершенно случайно наткнулся на человека, который впоследствии оказался моим бывшим любовником. Первым возлюбленным. Но вместо горячих приветствующих объятий я предпочел сделать вид, что я его не знаю, извинился и пошел дальше.

— Аки, — до меня долетели слова брошенные вдогонку, но я не сбавляя шага шел вперед, — Аки, постой!

Топот позади было заставил меня шагать чаще, но я сдержал порыв перейти на бег.

— Аки, послушай, Аки... — Человек идущий наравне со мной увещевал о чем-то несомненно важном, однако в процессе бытия потерявшем значимость, а меня в процессе принудительного слушания съедало желание прикрыть уши, и тогда я прибавил громкости в наушниках. 

Парень не переставал говорить до тех пор, пока мы не дошли до дома, а я не переставал идти. Но в тот момент, когда я почти оказался в безопасности — около моего подъезда случилось непредвиденное — тот, кто все время шагал рядом, неожиданно развернул меня к себе лицом и поцеловал. 

В эту горестную секунду я заметил, что Изуми вышедший по обыкновению меня встречать, увидел эту сцену, случившеюся под конец легкой октябрьской прохлады, которая предвещала куда как более холодный месяц.

 

Декабрь.

 

Мы молчим. 

И это раздражает, а ещё это нервирует и тревожит. С той несчастной сцены мы успели многое наговорить друг другу, и особенно в этом отличился Изуми с ярыми наклонностями собственника, который не захотел слушать никаких разумных доводов. Особенно по части упреков типа: «Как ты мог?!» и угроз вроде: «Если ещё раз...!»

Во избежание неприятностей и усугубления положения мы теперь не разговариваем. Слишком много сказано слишком мало веры друг другу. Между нами словно пропасть, а мы, как маятники, которые не знают, куда же им качнуться в следующую секунду — в пропасть сигануть, или взлететь над нею? 

Мы молчим, ограничиваясь дежурными фразами. Совершенно неискренними. В такие моменты я жалею, что он переехал ко мне, ведь лучше жить одному, чем слушать ложь любимого человека. Всю ситуацию изменил случай.

Изуми рядом не было в тот момент, когда я поскользнулся и упал на гололеде. Да и не смог подняться. Первым делом я достал телефон и набрал номер.

— Да? — Удивленный голос ответил мне.

— Изуми, забери меня, пожалуйста. Я, кажется, сломал ногу. — Я сообщил, стараясь быть как можно боле спокойным, не смотря на то, что боль в ноге усилилась.

— Где ты? — Заботливо-испуганный голос Изуми меня не то чтобы обрадовал, но заставил поверить, что это сказка, и мы помиримся. Обязательно помиримся. 

Поэтому когда Изуми буквально прибежал по указанному мною адресу и помог забраться в уже подъехавшее такси, которое отвезло нас в травматическое отделение, я был счастлив.

— Я люблю тебя. — Я шептал ему в душном салоне автомобиля, но тот не слышал — громкая музыка глушила мои слова.

Машина осторожно ехала по снегу, который не успевали убирать машины с дороги, а я был счастлив не только в тот, декабрьский вечер.

 

Январь.

 

Год спустя.

 

Ночь. Хлопья снега валят как из ведра придавая пейзажу сказочность и изумительное сходство с картинками, которые так часто печатают на новогодних открытках. 

Очередная ночь вместе. Тихие стоны едва слышны в нашей квартире. Мои? Его? Без разницы. Мы уже год вместе, и за все это время я ни разу не пожалел о том, что мы помирились. В квартире конечно помимо стонов и страстных вздохов часто слышны и другие звуки.

Борьба за правообладание пультом от телевизора, которая по обычаю заканчивается в постели, и потом уже все равно кто и что хотел смотреть.

Яростные крики на кухне, когда кто-нибудь не помыл посуду...правда учитывая метод выбранный для того, чтобы успокоить, мы снова перетекаем в постель.

И простое мирное совместное проживание, узы которого крепче брачных и надежнее любых веревок и наручников.

Как будто связанные красной нитью судьбы мы вместе и в горе, и в радости, и в ссорах и в примирениях... И что бы не случилось — мы вместе.

И пока так — я не боюсь задохнуться в духоте лета и не боюсь замерзнуть зимой.

Какой бы месяц не был в календаре — я не боюсь.


End file.
